crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Bandicoot
Team Bandicoot is a team composed of Crash, Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash (when he is unlocked). They pilot blue karts and are the main protagonist team of Crash Nitro Kart, as well as one of the main teams that's possible to play as in Adventure Mode. The other opposing team is Team Cortex. Racers *Crash Bandicoot (Intermediate; best at acceleration) *Coco Bandicoot (Beginner; best at turning) *Crunch Bandicoot (Advanced; best at speed) *Fake Crash (Intermediate; worst at everything) *Note: Fake Crash can be unlocked by doing 50 consecutive boosts with Team Cortex on adventure mode in the console version and off-road on Out of Time in the GBA version. **In the Gamecube version, he can be unlocked through the GBA link cable and a copy of the GBA game. Mask *Aku Aku﻿ Story Their story begins on a average afternoon. Inside Crash's house, Crash is taking a nap in the living room, while Coco is working on her race car and Crunch is lifting weights while talking to Aku Aku in the garage. While everyone was living their lives, a strange bright light comes out of the window. Aku Aku was the first to notice the light, exclaiming that "That's not sunlight". Crash also notices the light, but he ignores it by putting on his sunglasses and goes back to napping. Meanwhile, their house gets abducted by Velo. A little while later, Crash notices that he is somewhere different (by the fact that the light has stopped), so he takes off his sunglasses and gets up to find out where he is. When he opens his door, not only did he find that his door is broken, but he also finds out that he is in a coliseum on the top of a distant planet. He sees his bandicoot siblings outside of their abducted home, and then noticed Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin and Tiny walking around the planet's coliseum, also very confused on what just happened. Crash, Crunch, Coco, Neo, N.Gin and Tiny then start to fight, until they see a hologram of Emperor Velo the 27th. Velo claims that he has heard of the six's racing skills and wants them to race. If they refuse, Earth gets destroyed. Upon choosing Team Bandicoot, Velo asks Crash if he's willing to race (but of course, Crash being mute makes Velo annoyed), but Crash gives him the thumbs up telling Velo that he wants to race. After Team Bandicoot defeats the champions of all the worlds, Velo challenges Team Bandicoot to the Galaxy Championship, where Velo himself races them. After Team Bandicoot wins, he gets so angry that he says that they cannot leave until they get all of the time relics and beat him once more. After getting all of the time relics and beating Velo again, he causes himself to explode, revealing himself to be a small gremlin-like version of himself in a robot suit. Having lost all influence over his subjects, he gives up his entire empire to the Bandicoots. After thinking it over, Crash decides to give back the empire to Velo if he lets them (and Polar and possibly Pura) go home. Gallery Crunchnitrolift.jpg|Crunch and Aku Aku in the intro. Team_Bandicoot.jpg|Team Bandicoot about to accept Velo's challenge. Plvelo3.jpg Dingodileonbarin.png Crash Nitro Kart Meteor Gorge Promotional Desktop.png Barinruinart.png Deepseadrivingconcept.PNG Fenomena.png Clockworkwumpaconceptart.png Arena3.png Crashplanet.png|The planet shaped like Crash's head in the Team Bandicoot ending. CrashHoldingVelosScepter.png TeamBandicootRelaxing.png|Team Bandicoot with Polar in their ending. Fake crash cutscene.png CNK Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot. Crash CNK.png Crash Bandicoot CNK.png Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot.png Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot.png Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot Promo In-Kart.png|Crash in his kart. Crash in NITRO KART.jpg|Crash in his kart. Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot In-Kart.png|Crash in his kart. Crash-0.png|Crash's mugshot from CNK. CNK Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot. Coco bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibrbp (1).png Crash Nitro Kart Coco Bandicoot.png Coco Bandicoot CNK.png Coco Bandicoot Nitro Kart.png Coco CNK.png Coco Crash Nitro Kart.png Coco-0.png|Coco's mugshot from CNK. CrunchNitroKart.png|Crunch Bandicoot. CNK Crunch.png Crunch Bandicoot Nitro Kart.png Crunch CNK.png Crunch Bandicoot CNK.png Crunch Crash Nitro Kart.png Crunch bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibren.png Crunchcnk.jpg Crunch.png|Crunch's mugshot from CNK. Crunch Beta.png|Crunch's beta mugshot from CNK. CNK Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku. Aku Aku Crash Nitro Kart.png Aku Aku Nitro Kart.png Aku Aku CNK.png Nitro Kart Aku Aku.png Akuaku.png AKU AKU ITEM CNK.png Fake Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png|Fake Crash. CNK Fake Crash.png Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash.png Fake Crash CNK.png Fake Crash Crash Nitro Kart.png Fake Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart.png Fake Crash Nitro Kart.png Fake Crash-0.png|F. Crash's mugshot from CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Bandicoot Home.png|Bandicoot home Nitro Kart Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot's Karts in CNK. Team Bandicoot Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Team Bandicoot Kart.png Crash Nitro Kart Bandicoot Kart.png CNK Team Bandicoot Kart.png Team Bandicoot Kart CNK.png Trivia *All of the members in Team Bandicoot have the letter "C" in the beginning of their name, except for Fake Crash. *In the Game Boy Advance version, Aku Aku has blue lips instead of red in the Team Bandicoot portrait. This could most possibly be an error in the coding. *As shown in the game's intro as well as Norm's, Crash, Coco and Crunch all have sunglasses which seems to be able to block out the most unnatural light. *Team Bandicoot is the only team that has a female member. es:Equipo Bandicoot fr:Équipe Bandicoot Category:Teams Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled